DE 10 2011 119 762 A1 describes a conventional position determining system that is suitable for a motor vehicle and a corresponding method. The system includes a digital map, in which data regarding specific local features is listed according to location, at least one surroundings detection device for detecting the specific local features in the surroundings of the vehicle and a locating module, which is coupled to the digital map, and the surroundings detection device. The locating module includes a processing unit for comparing the detected data and the data listed in the digital map regarding the specific local features and for locating the vehicle position with the help of the specific local features listed in the digital map. Furthermore, the system includes an inertial measuring unit of the vehicle for vehicle movement data, which is coupled to the locating module, the processing unit of which is configured to determine the vehicle position with the help of the vehicle movement data based on the position located with the help of the specific local features.